Curse of the Mummy
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hibino steps in when an ancient mummy comes to life and goes on a rampage. Crossover with "Dawn of the Mummy." EDITED.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Hareluya II Boy" or "Dawn of the Mummy." Both are property of their respective owners. This story is a work of fan-fiction. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

"Move it Ichijou! You're holding Ore-sama up" Hibino complained as he and Ichijou made their way down the street at a brisk walk.

"What's the hurry? The restaurant's not going anywhere" Ichijou pointed out.

"What's the hurry? Are you even stupider than Ore-sama thought?" Hibino snorted. "What if they run out of okonomiyaki before we get there?"

"That's never happened before."

Before Hibino could reply a familiar voice called out, "Yoh!"

They stopped walking. Just in front of them was Yamana. She was at her usual spot with a blanket on the ground on which she displayed the latest items of silver jewellery she'd made.

"Hi Yamana" said Ichijou. "Sorry, I hadn't realised we'd come so far."

"Yes I saw how quickly you were walking" she replied with an amused smile. "Eager to get to the restaurant Hibino?"

He snorted again. "Well I suppose we can stop for a bit then."

Ichijou studied the jewellery items on the blanket curiously. "Those are new" he commented, pointing to some necklaces. They resembled crosses but with the top arm replaced by a loop. Yamana was wearing one herself. "What are they?"

"It's called an ankh" she replied. "It's an Egyptian symbol of life. I got the idea when I heard about the museum's new Egyptology wing."

"Ore-sama heard about that too" Hibino said. "We should go and take a look tomorrow."

They were both surprised by that. "I thought you weren't interested in history Hibino" said Ichijou.

"I'm not. But Egyptian kings had tons of gold and that would be interesting."

"You're not planning to steal it are you Hibino?" Yamana asked.

"Of course not" he scoffed. "It's just to give Ore-sama ideas for how to spend the wealth that will be mine when I rule the world!"

Ichijou rolled his eyes. "Well sure. Let's check it out."

"I agree. It sounds like fun" said Yamana. "Oh, that reminds me."

She reached into her pocket and took out a pair of silver ankh necklaces. "I saved these for you guys" she said as she handed them over.

"Thanks" said Ichijou as he accepted one and put it on. Hibino muttered a "thanks" and nonchalantly put the other in his pocket. Ichijou started to take out his wallet but Yamana just smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm giving them to you, no charge."

"I really think we should…"

"Yes thank you Yamana" Hibino hastily interrupted. "Now we need to be going." With that he started dragging Ichijou away.

"See you guys tomorrow" she called after them.

"See you" Ichijou called back.

She giggled as they disappeared around a corner.

* * *

The museum's Egyptology wing was much like the other exhibits they had visited before. In addition to the glass cases holding ancient tools, papyrus scrolls, stone tablets and various other antiquities, there were statues of the animal-headed gods of Egypt and murals written in hieroglyphics with Japanese translations next to them.

Ichijou and Yamana were amazed by the exhibits. Hibino by contrast barely glanced at them. It wasn't until they got to the main attraction that his interest was sparked.

Encased in glass was a stone sarcophagus surrounded by statues, urns and caskets, all made of gold and encrusted with jewels.

"Now this is something Ore-sama can appreciate" he said with a grin. As he gazed at the sarcophagus his mind wandered into a daydream…

* * *

Pharaoh Hareluya sat upon his throne and grinned as he looked down at the crowds of people chanting his name. He wore a white tunic and a purple cape. Gold bands gleamed on his legs, wrists and upper arms.

He turned his head as high priestess Yamana walked up to him and bowed. She wore a sleeveless dress of flowing white silk. Gold bands adorned her forehead and upper arms.

"Pharaoh, I bring good news. The construction of your newest statue is right on schedule" she said brightly.

"Excellent" he replied. He looked back down at the streets where a procession of slaves were carrying blocks of stone. His grin broadened as he saw one slave staggering under the weight of a large block. Like the rest he was clad in only a tattered loincloth.

"Ha, that will teach you to annoy Ore-sama Ichijou" Hibino said gleefully.

* * *

Hibino was brought back to reality as the museum's curator, Ken Mitoguchi, came over. As always the old man's grey hair and beard were perfectly groomed and he wore a smart suit. His professional appearance was offset by the warmth in his eyes.

"Ah, hello Hibino-san. Yamana-san, Ichijou-san. It's good to see you again" he said. "I hope you're enjoying my museum's new wing."

"Hello Mitoguchi ji-san" replied Ichijou. "Yes, it's really fascinating. Even Hibino's interested this time."

"True" Hibino agreed. He pointed at the sarcophagus. "That's how Ore-sama will go someday. Surrounded by wealth and power."

"Well I hope you don't have to pay the price this fellow did" replied the curator.

"What do you mean Mitoguchi oji-san?" Yamana asked.

"This sarcophagus comes from the tomb of Pharaoh Sefirama who ruled Egypt five thousand years ago. All evidence indicates that he was a greedy and evil ruler who was despised by his people. Eventually he was assassinated by one of his advisors" he explained. "Legend tells that Sefirama's last act was to lay a curse that if anyone tried to separate him from his gold he would return to have his revenge."

Just then he spotted some kids playing tag around a display of antique vases. "Ah, if you'll excuse me" he said as he went over to deal with it.

Hibino laughed loudly. "A curse! That's ridiculous!"

"I don't know, we've seen ghosts and evil spirits" Ichijou pointed out. "Why not curses as well?"

"Yes we know that ghosts are real" Hibino admitted. "But a five thousand year old guy just getting up and walking around?" He laughed again. "That's just too dumb!"

"Either way it shows that a true ruler should never mistreat his people" Yamana commented.

"Do not worry Yamana" Hibino assured her. "Ore-sama will make sure that never happens to me."

She smiled fondly.

* * *

That night the museum was closed. With the lights turned off and the people gone the Egyptology wing was now as dark and silent as the tomb from which the items on display had been recovered.

The silence was broken as three figures dressed in black emerged from the shadows and crept up to the glass case that contained the sarcophagus of Pharaoh Sefirama and the gold artefacts around it.

"What did I tell ya? We'll be rich" said one of them.

"Let's grab the gold and get out of here" said another. "This place creeps me out."

The first one produced a glass cutter and carefully cut a hole in the case large enough for him to reach through. Quickly but carefully he began scooping up items and handing them to his comrades who loaded them into a bag.

"Pity we can't take that thing" said the third thief. He gestured at the sarcophagus. "It must be worth a fortune."

"Yeah but it can't be helped. It's just too big. Still, no problem. These things will be more than enough."

The second thief tensed. "Guys did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The lid. I saw it move."

They both snorted. "You're imagining things."

"I swear I saw it move!"

"Shut up!" the leader snapped as he withdrew his arm. "We got what we came for, let's go. And no more crazy talk."

Before either of his cohorts could reply all of them heard a low scraping sound. Their eyes were drawn to the sarcophagus as the lid slowly lifted and slid to one side. It tipped over and hit the ground with a _thud_. Frozen in disbelief they could only stare as the figure inside sat up. It was completely wrapped in filthy off-white linen bandages that covered it from head to toe. Even its face was fully concealed.

The thieves screamed in terror as the mummy climbed out of its sarcophagus, its movements awkward but grimly determined. It drew back its fist and with one inhumanly strong punch the glass case containing it exploded into fragments.

Still screaming the thieves were paralysed by fear as the mummy reached for them, dark green ooze seeping from its bandaged hands…

* * *

The following day Hibino met up with Yamana and Ichijou at the school front gate.

"Yoh, Ichijou, Yamana" he said with a grin.

"Good morning Hibino" she replied cheerily.

"Morning Hibino. You seem in a good mood today" Ichijou commented.

"Ore-sama enjoyed that trip to the museum yesterday. So much so that I'll go again this afternoon" he replied.

"Didn't you hear what happened last night?" Yamana asked.

"No, what happened?"

"There was a break-in at the museum. The sarcophagus case was broken and the mummy that was inside is missing."

Even Hibino was surprised by that. "Someone stole a mummy?"

"Exactly" she replied.

"What about the gold?"

"That's the strangest thing. The gold was right there."

"That is weird" Hibino admitted. "But meh, Ore-sama's doesn't care about a missing mummy."

"It's still a crime scene Hibino" Ichijou pointed out. "No-one's allowed in until investigations are complete."

"What? They wouldn't dare keep Ore-sama out" he raged.

"Now now Hibino" said Yamana calmly. "Do you really want the trouble? As soon as the investigations are finished you can go there without any problem at all."

"Hmm, yes you're right" Hibino replied. "Ore-sama can wait a little while."

"In the meantime let's get to class" said Ichijou. "I know you'll probably just fall asleep Hibino but at least you'll be there."

"It's not my fault those lectures are boring" he complained as they went inside.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident. Hibino overheard some of his classmates talking about the stolen mummy and how three piles of ash had been found in front of the broken case but he didn't pay it much heed.

After school the three of them were on their way to their favourite hang-out, the okonomiyaki restaurant. As they walked along Ichijou cast a cautious look at the sky.

"Is something wrong Ichijou?" Yamana asked.

"I was just noticing how dark it is" he replied. "Look at those clouds."

She glanced up and indeed the sky was blanketed by grey clouds. "I see. It looks like it's going to rain."

"Lets hope it doesn't start until after we've left" Ichijou mused. Keeping his voice low he added, "If there's a downpour and we have to wait it out in there Hibino will eat their entire stock and then get stuck in the doorway when he tries to leave."

She giggled at the thought.

Hibino paid no attention to them as he rubbed his hands eagerly. "Ah, Ore-sama can practically taste the okonomiyaki already" he said.

"The amount you eat it's a wonder you can taste anything else" Ichijou commented.

That part he did notice. "Are you calling Ore-sama greedy?" he growled.

Ichijou glared back at him but before things could escalate Yamana called, "wait!"

They turned to her and she went on. "Do you guys hear something?"

"Yes" Hibino replied as he listened. "Sounds like people screaming."

"We have to check it out" said Ichijou.

"Good. A little excitement will improve Ore-sama's appetite" said Hibino. "Let's see what's up."

* * *

They followed the screams through an alley to a nearby street. There they found people fleeing in terror from a figure wrapped completely in bandages. A few guys were laying on the ground either unconscious or groaning feebly. One of them was sprawled on his back next to an overturned bin. He whimpered in fear as the mummy raised its arms menacingly and began to close in on him.

Ichijou charged forwards and landed a solid right cross to the mummy's jaw, followed by a left. It didn't react, seeming not to feel the blows. Ichijou was about to throw another punch but stopped as he felt a sudden burning pain in his left hand. He clenched his teeth and glanced down at his hand. Sure enough there was a burn mark on it. He looked back at the mummy as it turned to face him and saw there was a green liquid oozing from its bandages where his burnt fist had connected.

It reached for his throat with bandaged hands dripping the same green goo, but abruptly it stopped and recoiled. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction he yelled at the guy the mummy had been attacking.

"Run!"

Fortunately the guy took the hint, scrambling to his feet and running away. Unfortunately the mummy stepped forwards and landed a backhand blow that launched him backwards to land hard on the ground, the impact winding him.

"Ichijou!" Yamana exclaimed. She ran over and crouched next to him concernedly as he lay coughing and gasping.

Hibino was less sympathetic. "Really Ichijou? Can't you handle a dusty old pile of rags? Good thing Ore-sama's here to save the day."

"Don't touch the green goo" Ichijou managed to gasp out. "It burns."

"Ha! As if Ore-sama would be dumb enough to touch that stuff" he scoffed. With that he stepped forwards to face the mummy as it lumbered forwards.

It made a grab at his throat but Hibino easily dodged and landed a flurry of punches, making sure not to hit any of the patches of green liquid. To his astonishment the mummy kept coming, completely unfazed by his blows. He dodged another grab, pulled out his baseball bat and began whaling on the mummy with all his might, but it still had no effect.

"Are you okay Ichijou?" Yamana asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine" he replied. He looked at the burn on his hand. Thankfully it wasn't too serious.

"Why did it back off like that?"

"I don't know" he admitted. "It just stopped when it saw…"

His words trailed off as he reached up and touched the silver ankh around his neck. They shared a look and nodded as they simultaneously reached the same conclusion.

"Hibino! It's afraid of the ankh!" Yamana called.

With a grin Hibino pulled the necklace she'd given him out of his pocket and waved it at the mummy. It instantly backed away.

His grin broadened as he reached behind his back and pulled out a huge metal ankh. At the sight of it the mummy went still. Before it could recover Hibino brought the ankh up over his head and then clobbered the creature with it!

The mummy dropped to the ground and before their eyes it crumbled into a pile of dust. The three of them stared at the creature's remains.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Ichijou mused philosophically.

"Especially if you go up against Ore-sama" Hibino laughed. "What was all that about anyway?"

"Mitoguchi oji-san told us there was a curse that the Pharaoh would return if someone tried to take his gold. I guess the mummy still wanted revenge even if the theft failed."

"Well at least it's over now" said Yamana.

"Yes, and I can still play my guitar" said Ichijou.

"What a pity" said Hibino.

* * *

The next day Yamana was showing Ichijou her newest jewellery designs. Inspired by what they had seen at the Egyptology exhibit she had made designs featuring not only ankhs, but also cats, falcons, a Pharaoh's headdress and many others.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"They all look amazing" he replied.

"Thanks" She smiled warmly but then her smile was replaced by a puzzled look. Before Ichijou could ask what was wrong a hand seized his shoulder and spun him around. He screamed in fright as he looked into a snarling face covered in bandages.

"Hibino" Yamana said firmly as she realised who it was.

Hibino laughed hysterically as he pulled off the mummy mask. "You should have seen your face Ichijou!"

Yamana started laughing as well. A moment later Ichijou relaxed and started laughing too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hibino's pharaoh outfit is based on that worn by Pharaoh Atem in "Yu-Gi-Oh."


End file.
